east_india_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Honourable East India Trading Company
"We are the East India Trading Company. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die!" -- Samuel Harrington, Former Lord Marshal of the EITC The East India Trading Company '''is a free-trade federation which manages trade between the East Indies, Africa, England, and the Caribbean. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. The Company The East India Trading Company, otherwise referred to as the East India Company or abbreviated as EITC, is a joint-stock company and megacorporation formed for pursuing and monopolizing trade with the East Indies and the Caribbean. The East India Company traded mainly in cotton, silk, indigo dye, salt, saltpetre, tea and opium. The Company was granted a Royal Charter by Queen Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. Shares of the Company were owned by wealthy merchants and aristocrats. The government owned no shares and had only indirect control. The Company eventually came to rule large areas of India with its own private armies, exercising military power and assuming administrative functions. The EITC is supported in defense by the British Royal Navy and the British Royal Marines. The EITC also has its own fleet, which has come to be known as Beckett's Armada, named after the Company's former head, Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. The Company is currently led by Lord Governor Sir Joseph Grey. Hierarchy '''Lord Governor Sir 'Joseph Grey' '-- Supreme Head of the East India Trading Company. Political head of the EITC. Governor of the East India Trading Company' internationally. Chairman of the Court of Directors. Duly Appointed representative of His Majesty, the King. Guildmaster of the EITC's primary guild. '''Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington '-- Second-in-command of the East India Trading Company, under Grey. Head of all EITC military operations. Member of the Court of Directors and Representative of His Majesty, the King. Co. GM of the EITC's primary guild. 'Lord Treasurer Albert Spark '-- Third-in-command of the East India Trading Company. Overseer of the Company's Treasury. Member of the Court of Directors. Takes orders from Grey & Venables. Can give orders to all except those listed above her. Representative of His Majesty, the King. Officer in the EITC's main guild. '''Lord Commissioner Jorge Clemente -- Fourth-in-command of the East India Trading Company. Head of the Commissioning Office. Member of the Court of Directors. Takes orders from Grey, Venables, and Bluefeather. Responsible for comissioning all members of the Company. Can give orders to all except those listed above him. Officer in the EITC's primary guild. High Lord TBA -- Fifth-in-command of the EITC and its respective military operations, along with the other two High Lords. Member of the Court of Directors. Takes orders from Grey, Venables, and Bluefeather. Guildmaster of an EITC secondary guild. ~New High Lord elected every other month~ High Lord TBA '''-- Fifth-in-command of the EITC and its respective military operations, along with the other two High Lords. Member of the Court of Directors. Takes orders from Grey, Venables, and Bluefeather. Guildmaster of an EITC secondary guild. ~New High Lord elected every other month~ '''High Lord TBA -- Fifth-in-command of the EITC and its respective military operations, along with the other two High Lords. Member of the Court of Directors. Takes orders from Grey, Venables, and Bluefeather. Guildmaster of an EITC secondary guild. ~New High Lord elected every other month~ The Company Directory *Lord Governor Sir Joseph Grey *Lord Marshal Sir Richard Venables *Lord Treasurer Lady Hannah Venables *Lord Commissioner Sir Mathieu Venables *Lord James Goldtimbers *Lord Kwagar Ocata The Court of Directors The Court of Directors is the highest authority in the EITC. They serve as the governing body and political aspect of the Company. The Court consists of 24 Members, Lords of the Company. The Court is presided over by the Governor of the Company, Sir Joseph Grey, and is responsible for electing the High Command of the Company, including the Lord Marshal, Lord Treasurer, Lord Commissioner, and the three High Lords. Court votes can be vetoed by the Chairman, however if the vote passes again by 3/4 majority, the Court can override the veto. Members Note: Ranked in seniority *Chairman of the Court - Lord Governor Sir Joseph Grey #Director - Lord Marshal Sir Samuel Harrington #Director - Lord Treasurer Sir Albert Spark #Director - Lord Commissioner Sir Jorge Clemente #Director - Lord James Goldtimbers #Director - Lord Kwagar Ocata #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - #Director - The Company's Military The Company's Military is the official name of the EITC's Military branch, led by the second-in-command of the Company, Lord Marshal Sir Richard Venables. It consists of 3 sub-branches, the Company's Army, the Company's Navy, and British Royal Marine Regiments, which also serve Great Britain. The Lord Marshal controls all three sub-branches of the Company's Military, and oversees the Departments within it. The Company's Army The main body of the EITC's military forces, they are trained and uniformed very similarly to the British Army, they wear Scarlett uniforms almost identical to the King's army and most of their officers are ex-British Army. They fight with the same tactics and skills as the King's Army, but fight and are paid for by the EITC. There is one division currently active, the EITC First Division, commanded by Major General Marcus Ironskull, the de facto Secretariat-General of the Company's Army. The Company's Navy Made up of the remains of Beckett's Armada, the EITC navy is a highly trained and well equipped navy made up of ex-Royal Navy officers and men who were brought into the EITC payroll during the War Against Piracy. The Special Operations Department The Special Operations Department is the EITC's Spec Ops group. It's primary subsidary is the Black Guard, an elite group of talented mercenaries and assassins hired and trained by the Company to protect important military outposts and trade routes, as well as serve to aprehend fugitive pirates that are wanted by the High Command. The Department also holds the Black Watch, a covert black ops regiment that specializes in inflintration, espionage, and assassinations. The third subsidiary is the Criminal Investigation Division, which serves as a military police for the Company. The EITC Treasury The EITC Treasury is the official trade and financial branch of the EITC, and is led by the third-in-command of the Company, Lord Treasurer Lady Hannah Venables. It consists of several Departments, which the Treasurer oversees. The EITC Enlistment Office The EITC Enlistment Office manages all enlistment and hiring of members to all branches of the Company, based on most suitable talents for each job. There are currently two active special courses, both for the Company's Military. The Office is run by the Lord Commissioner, Sir Mathieu Venables. Cadet Training Process (CTP) The CTP is a process that all Military Officer trainee's must pass. It involves the Officer Qualification Exam (OQE) at the end of the course, which will consist of physical and mental qualifications, intelligence examination, and more. Special Operations Profeciency Recruits who show eligibility to become a member of the Special Operations Department may choose to enlist in this course which will test them to determine whether or not they should become a member of the SOD. Category:EITC